There has been extensive interest in liquid crystal optical displays in the last several years and particularly in liquid crystal watches and pocket-size calculators. The interest of the scientific community has been indicated in literature articles such as Applied Physics Letters, 18, No. 4, Feb. 15, 1971, and Proceedings of IEEE, August 1972. An article in the October 1973 issue of Fortune, i.e., "What Makes Liquid Crystals Shine," page 194 et seq., establishes that the technology is no longer a mere laboratory curiosity but has now expanded into the business world.
Although considerable progress has been made in the development of liquid crystal displays, they have all suffered to some extent because of restrictions imposed by the liquid crystal mixture. In particular, the stability, operating temperature range, and operating voltage have been unsatisfactory.